A component mounting device includes a board positioning part that positions a board, a component supply part that includes a plurality of feeders which supply components (electronic components) to component supply positions, and an mounting head that picks up and mounts the components supplied by the feeders on the board which is positioned by the board positioning part. A control device mounts the components on the board by controlling operations of the mounting head based on a mounting program in which the procedure of mounting turns that are the operations of the mounting head from picking up the component to mounting the component on the board, and the identifiers of the feeders which are the supply sources of the components for the mounting turns are recorded (for example, patent document 1).
In the component mounting device, when a mounting turn which is read out from the mounting program is performed, if a component is not supplied to the component supply position of a feeder which is the supply source of the component (the component has not yet arrived at the component supply position), the mounting head has a pickup miss, and performs the pickup again (retry), expecting that a component is supplied to the component supply position.